The Story of~Command and Conquer: Red Alert Page 4~Post-War Crisis
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. This is the continuing story of Command and Conquer. This is the part where the story of the "Post-War Crisis" which takes place sometime after Yuri's Revenge. The War (Allies) Sometime after the seemingly improbable "Allied-Soviet Coalition" defeat Yuri and his Epsilon forces. The World assumed that a new age was to begin and the relationships between the seemingly mortal enemies would improve. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. Tensions would once again develop between the rivaling factions as news about Einstein's Time Machine has gotten out and now the Soviets want to use the device to try to change history so they can ensure that the Soviets are the winners. The Allies now have a job to make sure that this doesn't happen. The new Allied Intel officer Lt. Eva Mckenna has gotten word that the Soviets have taken control of an Allied Base. The New Allied Commander has given the job to liberate the base from the Soviets. With a force of new Prism Takes and a new infantry unit called a Peacemaker, and by using these units. The Commander liberated the Allied Base from the Soviets. But this is just the beginning. After the Allied Base was re-taken, Eva informs the commander that the Soviets have captured another Allied Base in Eastern Europe and this one has a Battle Lab which contains classified information. The Commander and Special Agent Tanya have taken back this Allied Base and have secured the classified files. On the road to victory again With the Allies succeeding in trying to stop the Soviets from gaining any information, the Allies again go on the offensive and try to defeat the Soviets once and for all. Lt. Eva informs the commander about a Soviet base and to destroy it as well as it's anti-air forces. With a massive army, the commander was able to destroy the base which will thin out the Soviet forces and create a B-Line for Moscow. Won or Lost? The Allies are at the gates of Moscow, bu the first Allied strike team was captured before they were to storm the Soviet capital. Again, the commander sent Tanya to rescue them as well to infiltrate a Soviet Battle Labs to extract any Soviet research regarding Einstein's Time Machine. The commander and Tanya succeed and the Allies can also storm Moscow. As the Allies once again storm Moscow. They laid siege to the city (marking the third time the Allies stormed Moscow). The Soviets surrendered after a short time, and Premier Romanov has fled the capital. Though, the Allies were victorious once again (initially). But their gullibility has overcome them once again as they failed to destroy the Soviet Time Machine. A year after the crisis, the Soviet Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko and one of the Generals named Nikolai Krukov would use their Time Machine to try to change history for the USSR. That will do it for this short part of Red Alert. If you want to read about the Soviet Campaign, click here. Or if you want to read about the campaign of The Empire of The Rising Sun, click here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.